Daniel Radcliffe
Introduction: Daniel Jacob Radcliffe (born 23 July 1989)1 is an English actor best known for his role as Harry Potter in the film series of the same name. He made his acting debut at 10 years of age in BBC One's 1999 television film David Copperfield, followed by his cinematic debut in 2001's The Tailor of Panama. At age 11, he was cast as Harry Potter in the first Harry Potter film, and starred in the series for 10 years until the release of the eighth and final film in 2011. Radcliffe began to branch out to stage acting in 2007, starring in the London and New York productions of Equus, and in the 2011 Broadway revival of the musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. His recent films include the horror film The Woman in Black (2012), playing beat poet Allen Ginsberg in the independent film Kill Your Darlings (2013), science fiction fantasy''Victor Frankenstein'' (2015) and comedy-drama Swiss Army Man, heist thriller film Now You See Me 2 and thriller Imperium (all 2016). He has contributed to many charities, including Demelza Hospice Care for Children, and The Trevor Project for suicide prevention among LGBTQ youth, which gave him its Hero Award in 2011. Early life: Radcliffe was born in Queen Charlotte's Hospital, Hammersmith, London, England.2 He is the only child of Marcia Jeannine Gresham (née Jacobson) and Alan George Radcliffe. His mother is Jewish and was born in South Africa and raised in Westcliff-on-Sea, Essex.3 His father was raised in Banbridge, County Down, Northern Ireland, in a "very working-class" Protestant family.45 Radcliffe's maternal ancestors were Jewish immigrants from Poland and Russia.67 Radcliffe's parents had both acted as children.89 His father is a literary agent. His mother is a casting agent and was involved in several films for the BBC, including The Inspector Lynley Mysteries and Walk Away and I Stumble.10 Radcliffe first expressed a desire to act at the age of five,11 and in December 1999, aged 10, he made his acting debut in BBC One's televised two-part adaptation of the Charles Dickens novel David Copperfield, portraying the title character as a young boy.12 He was educated at two independent schools for boys:13 Sussex House School, a day school inChelsea's Cadogan Square,14 and the City of London School, a day school on the North Bank of the River Thames in London's financial district (known as the City of London).15Attending school became difficult for Radcliffe after the release of the first Harry Potter film, with some fellow pupils becoming hostile, though he says it was people just trying to "have a crack at the kid that plays Harry Potter" rather than jealousy.16 As his acting career began to consume his schedule, Radcliffe continued his education through on-set tutors. He admitted he was not very good at school, considering it useless and finding the work "really difficult."13 He achieved A grades in the three AS-level exams that he took in 2006, but decided to take a break from education and did not go to college or university.1718 Part of his reasoning was that he already knew he wanted to act and write, and that it would be difficult to have a normal college experience. "Thepaparazzi, they'd love it," he told Details magazine in 2007. "If there were any parties going on, they'd be tipped off as to where they were."16 Career: Harry Potter: In 2000, producer David Heyman asked Radcliffe to audition for the role of Harry Potter for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the best-selling book by British author J. K. Rowling.1920 Rowling had been searching for an unknown British actor to personify the character, and the movie's director Chris Columbus recalled thinking, "This is what I want. This is Harry Potter", after he saw a video of the young actor in David Copperfield.21 Eight months later, and after several auditions, Radcliffe was selected to play the part.22 Rowling also endorsed the selection saying, "I don't think Chris Columbus could have found a better Harry."23 Radcliffe's parents originally turned down the offer, as they had been told that it would involve six films shot in Los Angeles.24 Warner Bros. instead offered Radcliffe a two-movie contract with shooting in the UK;21 Radcliffe was unsure at the time if he would do any more than that. The release of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (released as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the United States) took place in 2001. Radcliffe received a seven figure salary for the lead role, but asserted that the fee was "not that important" to him;26 his parents chose to invest the money for him.21 The film was highly popular and was met with positive reviews, and critics took notice of Radcliffe:27 "Radcliffe is the embodiment of every reader's imagination. It is wonderful to see a young hero who is so scholarly looking and filled with curiosity and who connects with very real emotions, from solemn intelligence and the delight of discovery to deep family longing," wrote Bob Graham of the San Francisco Chronicle. A year later Radcliffe starred in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the second installment of the series. Reviewers were positive about the lead actors' performances but had polarised opinions on the movie as a whole. The 2004 release Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban was the third film in the series. Radcliffe's performance was panned by New York Times journalist A. O. Scott, who wrote that Watson had to carry him with her performance.29 Next was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in 2005. The film was the second-highest grossing Harry Potter film at that point,30 and Radcliffe singled out the humour as being a reason for the movie's creative success. The future of the franchise was put into question when Radcliffe and his co-leads Emma Watson and Rupert Grint hesitated signing on to continue their roles for the final two episodes; however, by March 2007 Radcliffe had signed for the final films, which put an end to weeks of press "speculation that he would be denied the role due to his involvement in Equus", in which he had performed nude on stage.32Radcliffe reprised his role for the fourth time in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007). Radcliffe stated that director David Yatesand actress Imelda Staunton made Order of the Phoenix the "most fun" film in the series to work on.33 His performance earned several award nominations, and he received the 2008 National Movie Award for "Best Male Performance."34 As his fame and the series continued, Radcliffe, Grint, and Watson left imprints of their hands, feet, and wands in front of Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood.35 In July 2009 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince was released, the series' sixth instalment. Radcliffe received nominations for "Best Male Performance" and "Global Superstar" at the2010 MTV Movie Awards. For financial and scripting reasons the last book was divided into two films, shot back to back,3738 which drew criticism from the series' fanbase. Radcliffe defended the split, stating that it would have been impossible to properly adapt the final novel into a single film.39 He added that the last movie was going to be extremely fast-paced with a lot of action, while the first part would be far more sedate, focusing on character development; he added that, had they combined them, those things would not have made it to the final cut.40 Filming lasted for a year, concluding in June 2010 and on the last day of shooting, like most of the cast and crew, Radcliffe openly wept. The final film, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2, was released in July 2011. Radcliffe, along with the film,27 was critically acclaimed: Ann Hornaday of The Washington Post asked, "Who could have predicted that Radcliffe, Grint and Watson would turn out to be good actors?";42 similarly, Rex Reed said: "Frankly, I’m sorry to see Radcliffe go";43 while Rolling Stone critic Peter Traverscommented on Radcliffe: "Well played, sir."44 Roger Ebert gave the film a highly positive review, but felt that Radcliffe, Grint and Watson were "upstaged by the supporting actors."45 Radcliffe admitted that some people would never be able to separate him from the character, but also said he is "proud to be associated with this film series forever."46 Despite positive feelings about the movies, he has no interest in doing more Harry Potter films. After Rowling hinted about writing an eighth book, Radcliffe was asked if he would do another film to which he replied: "is very doubtful. I think 10 years is a long time to spend with one character."47 Despite devoting so much time to the series, Radcliffe has asserted that he did not miss out on a childhood like other child actors: "I’ve been given a much better perspective on life by doing Potter." 2001–09: Radcliffe made his film debut in The Tailor of Panama, an American 2001 film based on John le Carré's 1996 spy novel, and a moderate commercial success.49 In 2002 he made his stage debut as a celebrity guest in a West End theatre production of The Play What I Wrote, directed by Kenneth Branagh – who also appeared with him in the second Harry Potter film.1250 In 2007 he appeared in the film December Boys, an Australian family drama about four orphans that was shot in 2005 and released to theatres in mid-September 2007.51 Also in 2007, Radcliffe co-starred with Carey Mulligan in My Boy Jack, a television drama film shown on ITV on Remembrance Day. The film received mostly positive reviews,52 with several critics praising Radcliffe's performance as an 18-year-old who goes missing in action during a battle.535455 Radcliffe stated, "For many people my age, the First World War is just a topic in a history book. But I've always been fascinated by the subject and think it's as relevant today as it ever was."56 At age 17, in a bid to show people he was prepared for adult roles,57 he performed onstage in Peter Shaffer's play Equus, which had not been revived since its first run in 1973, at the Gielgud Theatre.21 Radcliffe took on the lead role50 as Alan Strang, a stable boy who has an obsession with horses. Advance sales topped £1.7 million, and the role generated significant pre-opening media interest, as Radcliffe appeared in a nude scene.2158 Equus opened on 27 February 2007 and ran until 9 June 2007.50 Radcliffe's performance received positive reviews59 as critics were impressed by the nuance and depth of his against-type role.60 Charles Spencer of The Daily Telegraph wrote that he "displays a dramatic power and an electrifying stage presence that marks a tremendous leap forward." He added: "I never thought I would find the diminutive (but perfectly formed) Radcliffe a sinister figure, but as Alan Strang ... there are moments when he seems genuinely scary in his rage and confusion."61 The production then transferred to Broadway in September 2008, with Radcliffe still in the lead role.6263 Radcliffe stated he was nervous about repeating the role on Broadway because he considered American audiences more discerning than those in London.64 Radcliffe's performance was nominated for a Drama Desk Award. 2010–present: After voicing a character in an episode of the animated television series The Simpsons in late 2010,66 Radcliffe debuted as J. Pierrepont Finch in the 2011 Broadway revival How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, a role previously held by Broadway veterans Robert Morse and Matthew Broderick.67 Other cast members included John Larroquette, Rose Hemingway and Mary Faber.68 Both the actor and production received favourable reviews,69 with USA Today commenting: "Radcliffe ultimately succeeds not by overshadowing his fellow cast members, but by working in conscientious harmony with them – and having a blast in the process."70 Radcliffe's performance in the show earned him Drama Desk Award, Drama League Award and Outer Critics Circle Award nominations.717273 The production itself later received nine Tony Award nominations.74 Radcliffe left the show on 1 January 2012. His first post-''Harry Potter'' project was the 2012 horror film The Woman in Black, adapted from the 1983 novel by Susan Hill. The film was released on 3 February 2012 in the United States and Canada, and was released on 10 February in the UK. Radcliffe portrays a man sent to deal with the legal matters of a mysterious woman who has just died, and soon after he begins to experience strange events and hauntings from the ghost of a woman dressed in black.76 He has said he was "incredibly excited" to be part of the film and described the script as "beautifully written".77 In 2013, he portrayed American poet Allen Ginsberg in the thriller drama Kill Your Darlings, directed by John Krokidas.7879 He also starred in an Irish-Canadian romantic comedy film The F Word directed by Michael Dowseand written by Elan Mastai, based on TJ Dawe and Michael Rinaldi's play Toothpaste and Cigars and then he starred in an American dark fantasy horror film directed by Alexandre Aja Horns.80818283Both of the films premiered at the 38th Toronto International Film Festival.8485 Radcliffe also performed at the Noël Coward Theatre in the stage play revival of Martin McDonagh's dark comedy The Cripple of Inishmaan as the lead, Billy Claven,86 for which he won the WhatsOnStage Award for Best Actor in a Play.87 In 2015, Radcliffe starred as Igor in a science fiction horror film Victor Frankenstein directed by Paul McGuigan and written by Max Landis, which was based on contemporary adaptations of Mary Shelley's 1818 novel Frankenstein.88 He also starred as Sam House, one of the founder of Rockstar Games, in the biographical drama film The Gamechangers.89 In 2016, Radcliffe portrayed Manny, a talkative corpse, in the indie film Swiss Army Man.90 That same year, he also starred as Walter Mabry in the action adventure film Now You See Me 2,91 ironically playing a technological prodigy who resents magic.92 He also starred off-Broadway at The Public Theater in a documentary theatre piece called Privacy, playing the role of The Writer.93 He starred in the 2016 release Imperium playing Nate Foster, an idealistic FBI agent who goes undercover to take down a radical white supremacy group.94 Radcliffe portrayed a pilot smuggling drugs across borders in the independent action-thriller Beast of Burden.95 He is set to star as American reporter Jake Adelstein in Tokyo Vice.96 In November 2015 he joined the ensemble cast of Shane Carruth's third film, The Modern Ocean alongside Anne Hathaway, Keanu Reeves, Tom Holland, Chloë Grace Moretz, Asa Butterfield, Jeff Goldblum and Abraham Attah. Personal life: In 2008, Radcliffe revealed that he has a mild form of the neurological disorder developmental coordination disorder. The motor skill disorder sometimes prevents him from doing simple activities, such as writing or tying his own shoelaces. "I was having a hard time at school, in terms of being crap at everything, with no discernible talent," Radcliffe commented.98 In August 2010, he stopped drinking alcohol after finding himself becoming too reliant on it.99 In November 2007 Radcliffe published several poems under the pen name Jacob Gershon – a combination of his middle name and the Jewish version of his mother's maiden name Gresham – in Rubbish, an underground fashion magazine.100101 He has a close friendship with his Harry Potter co-stars Tom Felton102 and Emma Watson,103 and is tight-knit with his family, whom he credits for keeping him grounded.104 Sources disagree about Radcliffe's personal wealth; he was reported to have earned £1 million for the first Harry Potter film26 and around £15 million for the sixth.13 Radcliffe appeared on the Sunday Times Rich List in 2006, which estimated his personal fortune to be £14 million, making him one of the richest young people in the UK.105 In March 2009 he was ranked number one on the Forbes "Most Valuable Young Stars" list,106 and by April The Daily Telegraph measured his net worth at £30m, making him the 12th richest young person in the UK.107 Radcliffe was considered to be the richest teenager in England later that year.13 In February 2010 he was named the sixth highest paid Hollywood male star108 and placed at number five on Forbes's December list of Hollywood's highest-grossing actors1 with a film revenue of US$780 million, mainly due to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows being released that year.109 Radcliffe maintains a home in the West Village of Lower Manhattan in New York City.110 As of October 2012, Radcliffe has been dating American9 Erin Darke, whom he met on the set of Kill Your Darlings. There were rumours and stories of a possible engagement in mid-2014, but Darke's father Ian Darke denied there were any such plans in December 2014. Religion In a 2012 interview, Radcliffe stated: "There was never religious faith in the house. I think of myself as being Jewish and Irish, despite the fact that I'm English."8 He has stated: "We were Christmas tree Jews",115 and that he is "very proud of being Jewish".100116 Radcliffe has also been quoted as saying: "I'm an atheist, and a militant atheist when religion starts impacting on legislation",117 but in a separate interview, he stated, "I'm very relaxed about an atheist. I don't preach my atheism, but I have a huge amount of respect for people like Richard Dawkins who do. Anything he does on television, I will watch".118119 Views and activism: Radcliffe is a supporter of the Labour Party.120 Until 2012 Radcliffe had publicly supported the Liberal Democrats,121 and before the 2010 general election Radcliffe endorsedNick Clegg, the Lib Dem leader. In 2012, however, Radcliffe switched his allegiance to Labour, citing disappointment with the performance of Nick Clegg and the Lib Dems ingovernment, and approving of the Labour leader, Ed Miliband.120 In September 2015, he endorsed Jeremy Corbyn in the 2015 leadership contest to succeed Miliband.122 He is a supporter of a British republic.123 On 13 April 2006 his portrait, drawn by Stuart Pearson Wright, was unveiled as part of a new exhibition opening at the Royal National Theatre; it was then moved to the National Portrait Gallery,124 making Radcliffe the youngest non-royal (he was sixteen at the time) ever to have an individual portrait at the NPG. Speaking out against homophobia, Radcliffe began filming public service announcements in 2009 for The Trevor Project, promoting awareness of gay teen suicide prevention.125126 He first learned of the organisation while working on Equus on Broadway in 2008126 and has contributed financially to it.127 "I have always hated anybody who is not tolerant of gay men or lesbians or bisexuals. Now I am in the very fortunate position where I can actually help or do something about it," he said in a 2010 interview. In the same interview, he spoke of the importance of public figures advocating for equal rights.126 Radcliffe considers his involvement to be one of the most important things in his career and,125 for his work for the organisation, he was given the "Hero Award" in 2011.125 Radcliffe has supported various charities. He designed the Cu-Bed for Habitat's VIP Kids range (a cube made of eight smaller ones which can be made into a bed, chaise-longue or chair)128 with all the royalties from the sale of the bed going directly to his favourite charity, Demelza House Children's Hospice in Sittingbourne, Kent.129 Radcliffe has urged his fans to make donations, in lieu of Christmas presents to him, to the charity's Candle for Care program. In 2008 he was among several celebrities who donated their old glasses to an exhibit honouring victims of the Holocaust.130 During the Broadway run of Equus he auctioned off a pair of jeans and other items worn in the show, for New-York-based Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS.131 and presenting at the 2011 Gypsy of the Year competition.132 He has also donated money to Get Connected UK, a London-based free confidential national helpline for troubled youth. Awards and Honours: * Saturn Awards - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (Philosopher's Stone) - Nominated * Critics Choice Awards - Best Young Actor/Actress (Philosopher's Stone) - Nominated * Empire Awards - Best Début (Philosopher's Stone) - Shared with Emma Watson, Rupert Grint - Nominated * Golden Apple Awards - Youth Male Discovery of the Year (2001) - Won * MTV Movie Awards - Breakthrough Male Performance (Philosopher's Stone) - Nominated * Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards - Best Newcomer (Philosopher's Stone) - Nominated * Saturn Awards - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (Chamber of Secrets) - Nominated * Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards - Best Acting Ensemble (Chamber of Secrets) - Shared with Kenneth Branagh, John Cleese, Robbie Coltrane, Warwick Davis, Richard Griffiths, Rupert Grint, Richard Harris, Jason Isaacs, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Maggie Smith, Julie Walters, Emma Watson - Nominated * Saturn Awards - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (Prisoner of Azkaban) - Nominated * Critics Choice Awards - Best Young Actor (Prisoner of Azkaban) - Nominated * Saturn Awards - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (Goblet of Fire) - Nominated * Critics Choice Awards - Best Young Actor (Goblet of Fire) - Nominated * MTV Movie Awards - Best Hero (Goblet of Fire) - Nominated * MTV Movie Awards - Best On-Screen Team (Goblet of Fire) - Shared with Emma Watson, Rupert Grint - Nominated * Saturn Awards - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (Order of the Phoenix) - Nominated * Empire Awards - Best Actor (Order of the Phoenix) - Nominated * MTV Movie Awards - Best Kiss (Order of the Phoenix) - Shared with Katie Leung - Nominated * National Movie Awards - Best Performance by a Male (Order of the Phoenix) - Won * MTV Movie Awards - Best Male Performance (Half-Blood Prince) - Nominated * People's Choice Awards - Favourite On-Screen Team (Half-Blood Prince) - Shared with Rupert Grint, Emma Watson - Nominated * MTV Movie Awards - Best Male Performance (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Nominated * MTV Movie Awards - Best Kiss (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Shared with Emma Watson - Nominated * MTV Movie Awards - Best Fight (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Shared with Rod Hunt, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Arben Bajraktaraj - Nominated * Teen Choice Awards - Choice Movie Actor: Sci-Fi/Fantasy (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Nominated * Teen Choice Awards - Choice Movie Liplock (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Won * Teen Choice Awards - Choice Summer Movie Star: Male (Deathly Hallows Part 2) - Won * MTV Movie Awards - Best Cast (Deathly Hallows Part 2) (shared with Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Tom Felton) * MTV Movie Awards - Best Hero (Deathly Hallows Part 2) - Won * Glamour Awards - Man of The Year - Won * Jameson Empire Awards - Empire Hero Award - Won * WhatsOnStage Awards - Best Actor (The Cripple of Inishmaan) - Won. Filmography: Film: Television: Theatre: Music video appearances: Category:Hollywood Category:England